The present invention relates to wire insertion hand tools.
The present invention further relates to a wire insertion hand tool, designed for the ready insertion of wires, or other strand-like materials, within flexible, elongated, longitudinally-slotted wire-containing ducts.
The present invention more particularly relates to a wire insertion hand tool, applicable for wiring flexible, elongated electrical conduits, as found in the electrical systems of motor-vehicles. This is accomplished by providing a novel wire insertion hand tool for the ready insertion of wires within flexible, elongated, longitudinally-slotted wire-containing ducts.
The present invention further relates to a wire insertion hand tool for the ready insertion of wires within flexible, elongated, longitudinally-slotted wire-containing ducts, which is uniquely configured with an integral, semi-circular, yoke-like, head region, that serves to: (a) capture the wires in preparation for their ready insertion within the flexible slotted duct; (b) part the duct's slot for acceptance of the wires thereby facilitating wire insertion; (c) while also allowing ready removal of the yoke-like head region from the interior of the duct, without inadvertent release of the successfully inserted wires.
The present invention further relates to a wire insertion hand tool for the ready insertion of wires within flexible, elongated, longitudinally-slotted wire-containing ducts, which provides the operator with a novel means by which wires may be inserted at any desired point along a length of flexible slotted duct, or at any of its open ends.
The present invention also relates to a wire insertion hand tool, for the ready insertion of wires within a flexible, elongated, longitudinally-slotted wire-containing ducts which is versatile, being readily adapted for use with all such ducts, i.e. a tool which is not physically dedicated, or coupled, to a single source of bulk wires. These features allow the operator to be able to work on a plurality of independently configured ducts, as well as utilize an unlimited number of styles and sources of wire.
The present invention also relates to a wire insertion hand tool, for the ready insertion of wires within flexible, elongated, longitudinally-slotted ducts, which is operable with one-hand, and, additionally, may also be equipped with telescoping extension capabilities. These aforementioned two features, providing for ready ease of tool use, as well as ready access to remote segments of the duct.
Several types of conventional tools are known which may be used to insert strip-like flexible materials into specific and matching gaskets or moldings.
Unfortunately, such conventional insertion tools have limited utility when compared to the present invention. For example, conventional tools are limited for use with a single type of strip because they are designed for performing insertions within a matching, companion-type gasket or molding. This is not a drawback of the present invention. The semi-circular, yoke-like, head region, of the present invention, can accommodate numerous configurations of wire, strip- or strand-like materials, and can be readily used to insert such materials into numerous configurations and styles of flexible, longitudinally-slotted ducts, designed to carry wires, or the like.
Additionally, the conventional insertion tools require a specific starting or stopping point along the length of their matching gasket, or molding, in order to accomplish wire insertion or installation. Again, this is not a drawback or limitation of the present invention. The head region of the tool of the present invention, may be readily inserted and removed, wherever desired, at any point along a length of flexible, elongated, longitudinally-slotted duct.
Of great importance to the utility of the present invention is the fact that it is highly versatile. Unlike other conventional insertion tools, the present invention is not dedicated to, nor encumbered by, a single type or supply of bulk wires, or other stand-like materials. This feature allows the present invention to versatilely accommodate multiple sources, types, or supply, of wire or other strand-like materials, as well as accommodate a plurality of different style independent ducts. This feature significantly increases the tool's efficiency and utility, relative to conventional insertion tools.
Furthermore, unlike conventional insertion tools, the optional telescoping, or extending, shank region, of the alternate embodiment of the present invention, provides increased utility by enabling the operator to readily perform wire insertions at remote sites, which would otherwise be inaccessible and/or inconvenient to service with a non-telescoping tool. A common limitation of conventional insertion tools is their inability to perform beyond the physical reach of the operator.